tokusatsu_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger(in English as Six-Star Squadron Epicranger) is the 45th installment and anniversary of the Super Sentai franchise, which set after Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger, while also being the first Sentai series to starting six Rangers instead. The series' motif is martial arts, technology, cards, vehicles, animals and angel. PREMISE: The entire multiverse have find itself being hanging in the balance when the previous 45 Super Sentai teams are defeated by two evil different fictions: the Wicked Inter-Dimensional Empire Akumaizer and the Savage Neo-Primal Kingdom Zyuyack, nearly putting the multiverse into complete total chaos. But luckily however, six young different individuals (Yurika "Yuri" Hiramatsu, a shy martial artist student, Sino Kage, a skilled but amnesic ninja warrior, ???, , ???, , Orion VX-02, a energetic but somewhat curious race car driver, and Ryuushi, an hot-headed but respectful and friendly anthropomorphic dragon), from different universes, have somewhat "accidentally" finding themselves of uniting together to become the entire multiverse's only last hope... the Rokusei Sentai Epicranger! While those six new heroes may often struggling of working together as a team, due to each of their different backgrounds, they now must forced works together of defeating the two villainous fictions and saving the entire multiverse as well! CHARACTERS: MAIN HEROES(Epicrangers): Yurika "Yuri" Hiramatsu/Epic Red-The unofficial leader of the Epicrangers, an young shy martial artist student Shino Kage/Epic Black- /Epic Blue- /Epic Green- Orion VX-02/Epic Yellow- Ryuushi/Epic White- ALLIES: AkaRed- LEGENDARY SENTAI HEROES: ??? VILLAINS: WICKED INTER-DIMENSIONAL EMPIRE AKUIZER: Akumon/Aku Ranger-The young intelligence powerful and deadliest but's mostly handsome-looking leader of Akuizer who seem rather curious about anything when it come of conquering any dimensions he come across. He, later in the series, soon than became the Aku Ranger. Ryuuzard-An dragon/wizard-themed member of Akuizer who is Akumon's personal mad scientist/dark sorcerer who's able to mix with both magic and science, he also sometimes often act as a surrogate father-figure to him, as well. Aku Soldiers-The main foot soldiers of Akuizer who's often wields either swords, daggers and blasters or uses some martial art skills when in the battlefields and able to ride on bikes and often sometimes disguise most of themselves as humans, as well. SAVAGE NEO-PRIMAL KINGDOM ZYUYACK: Zyuyack Queen ???-The raven/black cat-themed empress of Zyuyack who's cruel, cold, ruthless, shameless, dangerous and pure deadliest. Zyuyack Assassin ???- Zyuyack Soldiers Zyuborgs-The main robotic-like ???-themed foot soldiers of Zyuyack OTHER VILLAINS: Epic Hunter ???- ARSENAL: * Epic Changers-The Epicrangers' transformation devices which are modeled after * Epic Buster- * Epic Bikes-The Epicrangers' motorcycle-themed bikes * * * * * MECHA: * EpicKaiser-The Epicrangers' main mecha ** Epic -Epic Red's mecha ** Epic -Epic Black's mecha ** Epic -Epic Blue's mecha ** Epic -Epic Green's mecha ** Epic -Epic Yellow's mecha ** Epic -Epic White's mecha EVIL MECHA: * AkuKaiser-Akumon/Aku Ranger's main mecha ** Aku - ** Aku - ** Aku - MOVIES & SPECIALS: * Rokusei Sentai Epicranger The Movie: * Rokusei Sentai Epicranger vs. Kaiyoranger: The Best of Two Teams Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Sentai Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action